Worlds Away
by PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights
Summary: "Kunimitsu, listen to me, just... go." Fuji said even the last word felt heavy. "But please, I beg you of this, come back. Come back to me." He whispered the last sentence. Plotless. I just need to write this down. One-shot. OOC. Shounen-ai. Tezuka/Fuji. Perfect Pair.


**Worlds Away**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. Every bit of it.**

"Germany, huh?" The ball landed on Fuji's palm and clutched it tightly. Unlike this ball, Tezuka is someone that he can't grasp with his hands. He is huge in reality; in talent and in passion. "Far, isn't it?"

"I'm not worried," Tezuka replies blandly. "Even without me, Oishi is still here at Seigaku." He pauses for a moment and turned to Fuji. "You, too."

"How long are you going to be there?" Fuji asked.

"I don't know," Tezuka answered coolly. "Until I fully recover, I intend to focus on rehabilitation."

Sadness started haunting his chest. "When you come back, you'll be a perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu, huh?"

"Yes, I will be able to play matches in my best condition. With whomever."

Fuji looked up to him. His statement just now made his eyes open for a second. "With whomever?"

"Ah. With whomever," Tezuka said.

Fuji let out a deep sigh. _'Now, who could that be?'_ He turned his attention to the ball again then hid it in his pocket afterwards. "I see. Good luck."

Then silence dawned between them.

Fuji knew something would happen. The minute he saw Tezuka first thing in the morning, he knew something was up. He seems lost and confused which is unlike him.

It is very unlike him at all; a completely ironic joke. God knows how surprised Fuji was when Tezuka called him saying something about meeting him on the rooftop on their vacant period to talk about a certain matter.

He should've known. He was his bestfriend after all.

_Bestfriend..._

Then there is this situation. Tezuka told him that he will be going to Germany for rehabilitation. To fix something that is broken.

Fuji himself is broken.

It was a windy noon and Fuji could've wished for the wind to take away all of his sadness as it blows. He let out a bitter chuckle.

Germany is not something to laugh at. Miles and miles away from Japan; away from him. Months, weeks, days... seconds without Tezuka is extremely difficult... _extremely painful._

It's not the feeling of being alone that will be left if he happened to leave, it is unusual feeling of losing someone precious.

_'I'm going to lose Tezuka? No.'_

Losing Tezuka means losing himself, as well.

He won't deny it. Tezuka has been a very huge part of his existence. There are times that only Tezuka will able to see through his smiling mask; through his closed eyes; through the insides of his soul. There are things that only Tezuka can feel. Only Tezuka can do. Only Tezuka can...

Just like now, he knew Tezuka knows about what he is feeling. He can see it. He knew he can feel it. In his own way, Tezuka can be casually sensitive when he wanted to. He knew Tezuka cares for him. He's not assuming, he just know it.

Fuji looked down only to find Tezuka's feet approaching. He is walking towards him then halted. His heartbeat rose as he drew himself closer. He is standing so close that he can feel how his chest rises and falls as he breathes.

Before he knew it, Tezuka had already pushed him to the railings of the rooftop with his arms caging his stiff body. Fuji stood still. He didn't even bother to look up but when he did, he caught a hitched breath at his proximity. His face is merely two inches away from his own.

Tezuka stared directly at his eyes. Behind those rimless glasses, Fuji can see that his brown eyes were soft, drowning with emotions; far from his usual stoic expression that everyone knew. This is the side of Tezuka that Fuji was honored to see; this Tezuka with his guard down, exploding with vulnerabilty but he's not weak to look at. He still looks dignified with pride. Not even a single soul knew this Tezuka. Only Fuji did. Just Fuji.

Tezuka leaned closer. Fuji can feel his lips softly, gently touched his ear. "Syusuke..." Tezuka whispered.

He shivered as he felt his warm breath tease his ear. Having him this close gives him so much pleasure. He doesn't know what to feel right now. Anxiousness, anticipation, patience, pleasure, or a little bit of everything?

He continued to stare at his adorable brown eyes. Tezuka never fails to send him out of his thoughts absent-mindedly. He never thought of pushing Tezuka away. He knew how much he long for his warmth, for his touch.

There is something about Tezuka that draws you closer to him, and you won't even think of resistance. It's like you've been drawn to the zone, _the Tezuka Zone._

_'I am drawn closer and closer to the Tezuka Zone and breaking free is not an option.'_

"Kunimitsu, I..."

"If you wanted to, I can stay," Tezuka continued, "...just tell me and I won't go."

His eyes widened in surprise from what he said. Disbelief? Probably. He thought Tezuka might be out of his mind. Did he realize what he just said? Staying here means giving up on tennis. Tennis is his life. Tennis is engraved and carved to the very inch of his soul and existence.

Tezuka doesn't know how tempting his offer was. Fuji knew he wanted it. He knew he needed it but that will be called selfishness.

If it was for anything, he only wanted for Tezuka to be happy. His definition of happiness may not include laughs or smiles but tennis does. Tezuka is not a shallow person. He is deep and logical. But now, he is showing him the other side of him.

If he stays, then his shoulder won't heal as fast as possible. He has to sacrifice a lot from his lifestyle and wellbeing. He doesn't want for Tezuka to live a life with a shoulder that can't even lift a tennis racket.

_'I might confuse you even more.'_

Fuji can't think straight anymore. How can you even think correctly with Tezuka being like this?

"Kunimitsu, listen to me, just... go," Fuji said as he weighed the last word felt heavy. "...but please, I beg this of you, come back. Come back to me." He whispered the last sentence.

Tezuka let himself drown to Fuji's eyes of ocean blue. He already made up his mind but there's still the feeling of longing in him that he wanted to satisfy. He chose not to. He will do it once he come back.

"I will." Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead. "I will." Then he kissed his nose.

Then he leaned closer. Fuji is starting to feel light-headed. His heart is banging against his chest. Those soft brown eyes, his slightly flushed cheeks, his perfect nose, his strong jaw line, his godly physique, his parted lips, they are all tempting.

He is fully aware that what he is feeling right now is not temptation. He doesn't know what it is but he liked that feeling.

He liked the feeling with Tezuka this close. He can feel his breath ghosting against his lips. He can feel his body shooting flows of electricity all over. Even without the contact, Fuji felt himself melting to his touches.

Their upper lips already touched with feather-light softness. Just a single centimeter more... closer and closer...

But Fuji turned his head to his side. He can't do it. He just can't. Being with Tezuka, his touch, his voice, feels so right. It feels so much right that he don't want to feel it. He will be leaving anyway.

_'He will leave me here longing for these touches.'_

His mind shouted in selfishness. Being the tensai that he is, in these kind of situations, he has more than enough stupidity to face it.

Tezuka sighed. "If that is what you want." He whispered against his ear and kissed the side of Fuji's head instead with his lips lingering longer than necessary then he started to walk away.

Fuji shut his eyes tightly. He already missed his warmth. He just backed away seconds earlier, he already missed him; what more if he was away for months? What would he do?

Maybe this is the best. Maybe this is the right thing to do. Maybe this is wrong. He tried to collect himself, but he can't. Maybe, just this time, he can be stupid for once.

He lost his mind and all his logic as he pulled Tezuka closer to him and crashed his lips against his. He shivered with pleasure with the feeling of his lips. He can feel the sudden outburst of electricity on his body. He can feel the butterflies flying in his stomach. His chest wanted to explode with anticipation.

He can feel his knees giving up on him but Tezuka, who just recovered from shock, wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist pulling him closer as he could and kissed him back with the same intensity.

Fuji was startled with the new feeling. Tezuka's kiss is demanding that fits his liking perfectly. It is sweet, gentle and... _heated._

He felt his tongue ran along his bottom lip as if asking permission to deepen the kiss even more. Fuji gladly opened his mouth for compliance. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Without wasting any opportunity, Tezuka slid his tongue inside Fuji's mouth playing with the other's.

Everytime their tongues touched the electricity jolting against his body feels greater. He can feel his head light. His whole body numb except for the feeling of pleasure that Tezuka gives him with the aid of his lips and tongue.

He kissed him even more then parted with flustered cheeks and catching for air. Tezuka rested his forehead against Fuji's and stared again at his blue eyes. "Syusuke..." he whispered.

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji whispered back.

Tezuka grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with his. He raised their intertwined hands and kissed each of Fuji's finger.

What are they now? What do they hold of each other? Bestfriends? It is clear as day that they have crossed the boundaries of their friendship.

_They are already close; so close to being in love._

Tezuka brought Fuji's hand against his chest where he can feel his heart beating. Not caring about the time and the rest of the world, he kissed Fuji again and the latter immediately responded.


End file.
